Teias de Areia
by missguidedLight
Summary: A areia do tempo é levada sem parar pelo vento. E as teias da memória capturam alguns de seus grãos e os transformam em tesouros. - Presente para Hiei-and-shino. - Third: Nate, Chuck e um quarto de hotel.
1. Passado

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem usado me pertence. Ainda bem, mal estou gerenciando os meus, imagina mais esses -Q

**Primeiro capítulo betado por mim. Ou seja, pela nanetys /internas**

**Gêneros:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort**  
**

**Presente para Hiei-and-shino. Se ela aceitar, claro.**

* * *

_"Então me dê um beijo de despedida._

_Querida, eu vou sair dessa vivo."_

**(Cobra Starship - Snakes on a Plane ~Bring It~)**_  
_

* * *

**Passado**

**(**_Sobre tempo, distância e vestidos de noiva_**)**

* * *

A carruagem balançava pela estrada de terra que levava ao acampamento. E, dentro dela, ia um pequeno império louro, olhando distraidamente pela janela, não notando nenhum pedaço da paisagem em particular. Repassava na memória todos os momentos que vivera junto de Áustria e Hungria, os dias felizes naquela casa...

Os dias com sua Itália. Aquela que já era a mulher de sua vida.

Assim que aquela guerra acabasse, faria uma surpresa a ela. Pediria a suas melhores costureiras que fizessem o vestido mais lindo para Itália e lhe compraria as jóias mais preciosas. Então, voltaria para casa e a pediria em casamento. Finalmente a teria do seu lado.

Era só uma questão de tempo.

-

(Feliciano ainda espera pela volta do Sacro Império Romano. E, desde a Primeira Guerra Mundial, a sensação de que ele está por perto se fortaleceu.)

-

(Às vezes, Ludwig sonhava com uma moça bonita, de cabelos castanhos, vestida de noiva, entrando na igreja para se casar com ele. Ele tem a sensação de que tem esse sonho desde sempre.

E não sabe porque, mas acha que ela se parece muito com Itália.)

* * *

**Notas:**

É... _Fail gift is fail_, como dizem os americanos. Mas é de coração, pra mulher mais incrível e escritora mais competente que já conheci na vida.

(E uma das minhas maiores paixões. _For real._)

-

(E se essa dedicatória não ficou boa, é culpa da Miss Solstice e da nanetys /runz/

E o título também é de responsabilidade da Sols. Ela é poética até quando dá mancada 8D

E o resumo... Bah, nem comento. _Fail summary is fail_.)

-

**Hnm... Reviews decentes ou o Vash atira -q**


	2. Presente

**Disclaimer:** Já disse que nada me pertence. Mas se _ela_ me pedisse, roubaria e lhe daria de presente (L)

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra T.**

**Gêneros:** Friendship

* * *

**Presente**

**(**_Ao mestre, com carinho_**)**

**

* * *

  
**

Tsuna ainda não era bom o suficiente em matemática. Já aprendera a saltar sobre o cavalo com alças, mas fracassava nos exercícios nas barras fixas. Melhorara em um sem-número de coisas, mas também tinha problemas em um sem-número de coisas. Tirando o fato de ser o 10º Chefe da família Vongola e saber controlar seu poder, continuava sendo o rapaz mediano que sempre fora na escola.

Exceto pelo fato de que, agora, ele tinha a seu lado Gokudera (que se recusara a pular uma série para terminar o curso ao mesmo tempo que o _Décimo_), Yamamoto, Kyoko-chan... Até Haru, que o ajudava nos deveres (e tentava "se aproveitar" dele obviamente) e Lambo (que nunca fazia nada, mas era divertido, pelo menos).

E Tsuna pensava se essa cena seria possível sem Reborn.

Claro que encontrar Reborn o levara a situações nada seguras, como batalhas pelo controle da Máfia e afins.

Mas o que seria de Sawada Tsunayoshi sem aquele bebê insano e violento como professor? Quanto tempo o velho "Bom-em-nada-Tsuna" levaria para _encontrar_ todas aquelas pessoas especiais?

_Quem ele seria sem Reborn?_

_-  
_

(Disfarçadamente, ele desvia o olhar da briga entre Gokudera e Lambo e seus olhos encontram os do hitman.

E eles sorriem.)

* * *

**Notas:**

Segundo capítulo do presente 8D

Eu _sei_ que o Tsuna provavelmente não vai voltar à escola depois que se tornar chefe mesmo da Máfia. E eu esqueci completamente em que exercício ele não era bom. Mas já que isso tudo contribuía para o plot, não tem problema usar e q

Abra, obrigadinha por betar (L)

(E tomara que um dia a sua "Ao mestre, com carinho" apareça aqui )

-

Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews, amo vocês demais e prometo que responderei a todos /enrolada

E que bom que alegrei seu dia, Hee 8D *conjura flores e entrega* /souumasemetãofail

-

**Reviews ou o Vash atira.**


	3. Futuro

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence. Pronto -q

**Monstrinho parido com sacrifício e betado pela nanetys. Obrigada, luz (L)**

**Última parte do presente para Hiei-and-shino (L)**

* * *

**Futuro**

**(**_O amanhã pode esperar_**)  
**

* * *

Eram duas horas da tarde. E Nathaniel Archibald estava deitado na cama da suíte dos Bass no Plaza Hotel, dividindo com o filho deles uma bolsa cheia de erva.

E, olhando para o baseado recém-aceso, ele se perguntou (_por cinco segundos_) quantas vezes aquela cena já se repetira.

Mais de cem? Mais de duzentas? Quantas?

E por quanto tempo ainda eles fariam isso?

Parecia um ritual antigo (_e era, mas não tanto_) e talvez fosse a única coisa certa em sua vida naqueles dias. _Que grande coisa_, pensou, irônico.

Depois de dar a última tragada no baseado, ensaiou um modo de expressar isso.

- Sabe... Eu sempre achei que já estava tudo certo pra mim. Eu entraria em Yale com a Blair, nos formaríamos com louvor, eu começaria a trabalhar com meu pai, depois me casaria com ela. E de repente... _Puf_. – Ele fez um gesto um tanto incerto, indicando o desaparecimento de algo. – A Serena volta, vira tudo de cabeça para baixo e só resta esse quarto de hotel e essa bolsa de erva. – Ele deixou a cabeça cair novamente sobre o travesseiro. – Não te incomoda que isso aqui possa fazer parte do nosso futuro, Chuck? Aliás, você pensa no futuro? – Perguntou, encarando o teto, a visão um pouco embaçada.

O jovem Bass olhou para ele e se levantou para preparar outro baseado.

- Claro que penso. Eu vou para a faculdade, para me tornar capaz de administrar o que o velho Bartholomew deixar para mim. – O tom de Bass era extremamente sarcástico nessa parte. – E se não der certo... Bem, eu sou Chuck Bass. Sempre há algo melhor reservado para Charles Bartholomew Bass.

Ele enrolou mais um cigarro, acendeu-o e tragou lentamente.

- Pare de se preocupar com _amanhã_, Nathaniel. – Disse, andando sensualmente até a cama. - Hoje é mais importante.

Nate ainda tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, mas o corpo de Chuck cobriu o seu e ele perdeu toda a linha de raciocínio. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

**x**

**(**_Seu futuro não estava mais ao alcance dos dedos, como antes. Mas a pele de Chuck Bass estava._

_Era o suficiente._**)**

**

* * *

**

**Notas:**

OBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! CONSEGUI POSTAR À MEIA-NOITEEEEEEEEEEE! *dancinha feliz e retardada*

OK, um pouco depois de meia-noite.

Enfim, feliz aniversário, Hee, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida, muita música e muito sucesso em tudo o que você fizer. Porque você merece s2

E falando da fic. Como eu expliquei para a presenteada, só é Nate/Chuck/Nate porque eu pedi para ela escolher o fandom mas fiquei com preguiça de usar qualquer uma das outras sugestões *não presta*. Tive que usar todo meu conhecimento de GG (tanto livro quanto série) pra escrever isso... E ainda acho que o Nate ficou OOC e tenho a sensação de que a fic foi praticamente vomitada :(

(Levem em conta que eu só gosto do Chuck e do Dan. Sinceramente, me dá vontade de matar o resto do elenco a tiros -s

Mas o que é que eu não faço pela Hee... Aiai.)

**OK, cambada, reviews. Ou a Belarus te sequestra.**


End file.
